


Just a Bunch of Random Stuff

by Egg24



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, and eat there, debated thomas having a daddy kink in this lol, idek what to tag this as, literally people make food there, stop plz, tags are hard tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: Hello dears! I know I started a new AU with these two already but I saw a few prompts on tumblr that I really liked. Let me know what you think. Also go take a look at my new work please!Enjoy!Link to my new work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8821378/chapters/20225995





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! I know I started a new AU with these two already but I saw a few prompts on tumblr that I really liked. Let me know what you think. Also go take a look at my new work please!  
> Enjoy!  
> Link to my new work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8821378/chapters/20225995

_Who hogs the covers?_

 

Thomas laid there wide awake, and freezing. He looked over at Angie, she looked awful cozy hogging the comforter in _his_ bed. He tried pulling some of the covers away from her but she whined holding on tighter.

 

"Stop hogging," she mumbled rolling over.

 

"Really, me hogging?" he raised his eyebrows gesturing to her body completely wrapped in the blanket, "c'mon give me some I'm cold," he tried to pull some away again, but she held on tight.

 

"Mine," she said stubbornly

 

"This is my bed so they're actually mine," he finally pulled some of the comforter over his body leaving her partially uncovered.

 

"Hey, now I'm cold," she was half pouting, half glaring at him, it was adorable.

 

"Well I've been freezing for most of the night, so deal with it," he paused a moment to let her glare at him, then pulled her close to him kissing her forehead, "better?" he asked

 

"Shut up and go to sleep," she yawned leaning her head on his chest.

 

_Which one makes coffee for the other in the morning?_

 

Angie opened her eyes, squinting and blinking trying to focus. Dim light was beginning to pour into Thomas's room, she sat up pushing Thomas's arm off of her.

 

She swung her legs over the side of the bed pulling one of his t-shirts on and heading to the kitchen.

 

Her feet pattered on the cold tile as she made coffee, one of the few things she could make without burning down the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets trying to find something that didn't require a stove or any heat.

 

Angie found a box of instant oatmeal and decided that was good enough.

 

Now the trouble was getting a bowl in his kitchen, which was made for someone taller than her. She got onto the counter and pulled a bowl out of the cabinet.

 

After she put the bowl into the microwave the timer beeped signaling the coffee was done. She poured some into a mug then stirred in the cream and sugar. 

 

She grabbed another mug and poured some coffee leaving it plain just how he liked it, she turned to take it into the bedroom for him, only to find him standing and leaning against the door frame watching her.

 

"That for me beautiful?" he asked walking towards her.

 

"No, it's mine," 

 

"Really are you sure?" she nodded putting the mug down, "well I'm pretty sure you don't drink black coffee, and there's another mug on the counter full of fresh coffee, so, can I have my coffee?" he grinned, she rolled her eyes picking up the mug and handing it to him. 

 

"Happy?" she said sassily.

 

"Very, thanks beautiful," he kissed the top of her head, the microwave beeped, Angie reached to grab her food but Thomas beat her to it.

 

"Give me that, it's mine!" she reached for the bowl of hot cereal.

 

"Hey, it's out of my cabinets, so technically it's mine," she crossed her arms shifting her weight to one of her feet, "I'll split it with you for a kiss," he teased leaning down. Angie glared at him defiantly, then pulled him down into a bruising kiss. He looked shocked when she pulled away smirking at him

 

"So about splitting that?"

 

_Which one picks up the pizza?_

 

Thomas had grocery bags in one hand, a pizza box in the other, his apartment keys were held between his teeth as he fumbled to free up one of his hands to unlock his front door, but before he could the door swung open to Angie, in only a towel.

 

"Sweet you got pizza," she said taking the box out of his hand and retreating to the kitchen.

 

"How did you get in here?" he asked letting his schoolbag drop to the floor.

 

"You gave me a key!" she called in response

 

"Okay that wasn't for you to just hang out here," he brought the groceries into the kitchen where she stood already eating a slice of pizza.

 

"Maria is hogging the shower," she shrugged taking another bite, he rolled his eyes putting things away in the cabinets. When he finished Angie was already on her second slice.

 

"Save some for me," he took a piece for himself and leaned against the counter opposite to her eating slowly, "so you already took your shower?" he asked

 

"No I'm just wet and wearing a towel for no reason," she answered sarcastically, he moved closer to her trapping her between him and the counter.

 

"Would you be opposed to getting back in with me?" he smirked leaning down to kiss her, she shoved a slice of pizza in her mouth blocking him.

 

"I'll let you know when I'm done with this slice."

 

_Which one is ticklish?_

 

"Hey beautiful, time to wake up," Thomas whispered placing gentle kisses on Angie's neck.

 

"Go away," she mumbled snuggling further into the covers.

 

"C'mon you've got class," he nuzzled his face into her neck placing more kisses there.

 

"Stop it Thomas, that tickles," she groaned pushing his face away.

 

"No, that's not tickling, if you don't wake up I'll show you tickling," he threatened, she ignored him. He signed then dug his fingers into her side making her squeal.

 

"Thomas stop it!" she giggled trying to move his hands.

 

"Promise me you'll get up," 

 

"Okay okay I promise," he removed his hands from her sides, and she sat up, sighing.

 

"Go on get to class,"

 

"Thomas, it's Saturday, I don't have any classes," Angie glared back at him.

 

"Oops...well now that you're up wanna go get breakfast?" he asked enthusiastically.

 

"No I want you to shut the hell up!" she snapped pulling the covers over her head.


	2. Mr & Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine, just do what I say, and you drop me I kill you,"
> 
> "But what if you hit your head hard enough you die?"
> 
> "Then I'll haunt you till the day you die,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! I've decided to take this in a different direction. I'm going to make this a series of one shots/drabbles.  
> Send in requests for ships/one-shots please! But for right now this will be reserved for my guilty pleasure ship.  
> (P.S. as a choir student, I can say the students reactions to sightreading are extremely accurate.)

"Afternoon Miss Schuyler!" one of her students chirped, Angie smiled back politely. 

It sounded crazy to other people, but she loved being a high school music teacher. She felt she had an important role in society, teaching teenagers that high school didn't always suck.

"How are we doing today class?" she asked standing at the front of the room.

"Amazing Miss Schuyler! You know how they replaced the American History teacher? Well his replacement is hot!" both the the sopranos and alto sections were giggling, while the other sections rolled their eyes.

"Now now ladies, he's too old for you, and your teacher," she scolded playfully.

"But Miss Schuyler he's so cute!" from the soprano section

"Yeah let us dream!" from the altos

"Save it for your pillow!" a tenor called earning laughs from all the boys.

"Enough of this talk, he's your teacher," that earned her cheers from the boys and groans from the girls, "alright take out your sightreading!" that earned groans from everyone.

At the end of class she stood outside her door calling goodbyes to her students, sixth and seventh period were her free time, so she decided to use it to print more sightreading sheets since her students enjoyed them so much.

"Good Afternoon Principal Washington," Angie said as she walked past his office to the copying room colliding with someone knocking coffee on them and herself, and falling on the floor.

"Could you maybe watch it?" well whoever they were they had a southern drawl and a chip on their shoulder, she glared up and realized she didn't recognize him.

"Oh and who do you think you are?" she stood up trying to look intimidating, when she stood up straight, she wished she wore her heels this morning, in her flats the stranger towered over him.

"Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson, the new American History teacher," he glared down at her

"Really, I think my students exaggerated, you aren't that special," she shifted weight to one foot and crossed her arms over the spreading coffee stain on her blouse.

"Oh really who are you to talk?" 

"Angelica Schuyler, choir teacher" she smiled smugly, she knew her students loved and bragged about her all the time.

"Wow, a teacher for a subject that isn't even used in the real world..." Angie's jaw dropped immediately

"You're a history teacher, what the hell does history do?"

"Well those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it darlin'," he spoke slower, as if she wasn't smart enough to understand him.

"Art is how we decorate space, music is how we decorate time," she shot back

"Art, trying to prove your point with another pointless subject, perfect, no wonder your students speak so highly of you," his back was already turned and he was walking away. 

Angie was shocked, appalled, but mostly furious, she copied her papers seething with anger. How dare he come at her and what she loves, she hated him, my goodness she hated him.

The next day in class, the girls were still fawning over Mr. Jefferson, she hated them even saying his name.

"Ladies, what did I say, he's your teacher, you shouldn't be talking about him in this manner," she scolded.

"But have you seen him Miss Schuyler?"

"Yes I've had the misfortune of meeting Mr. Jefferson," she rolled her eyes slightly.

"I'm sensing a little tension here Miss Schuyler," one student teased.

"What's that I hear, another line of sightreading it is!" there was a chorus of groans, it was music to her ears.

In fear of running into Mr. Jefferson again, Angie stayed in her tiny office organizing her music, she then realized that she still hadn't finished choreography for show choir the following morning, she put her head in her hands groaning.

"Rough day with all those papers to grade huh?" a familiar sarcastic voice drawled, she looked up to see Thomas standing in her doorway, "wait do you even have to grade papers?"

"No, but I do have to come up with choreography for a bunch of teenagers to learn while on a 6:30 am coffee high so if you'll excuse me," she stood up walking past him into the choir room where they had installed mirrors over the summer. 

Just when she thought she was rid of him, he turned one of the chairs around and sat straddling it watching her.

"What are you doing?" she snapped putting on her dancing shoes so she'd move easier on the wood floor.

"Just seeing what a choir teacher does on a daily basis, don't mind me," he said watching her.

"Well, unless you're going to help me come up with this routine in two class periods, leave," she said taking off her cardigan and tossing it in his direction hitting him in the face.

"Alright fine, how hard could it be to decide how jazzy everyone's hands have to be," he stood up removing his tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

"Really? Have you even had any dance training?"

"Not really, but I can learn, you do it so it must be pretty easy," she breathed hard out of her nose.

"Okay then, let's work on the bridge," 

Angie was surprised at how well he moved, for not having any formal dance training, but she could tell he was tired from the physical exertion.

"Alright what do you need next?" he was breathing hard and covered in a layer of sweat.

"The partner dancing, can you handle that or do you need a break?" she put her hand on her hip grinning.

"No, I'm fine, let's finish up," he said standing up straighter trying not to look tired.

"Okay Jefferson," she chuckled, they'd finished most of the choreography just one more thing left, "now I was thinking, we'd finish with a dip,"

"Whatever you're the choir teacher," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just do what I say, and you drop me I kill you,"

"But what if you hit your head hard enough you die?"

"Then I'll haunt you till the day you die," she shot back, "now spin me in and dip me," she commanded grabbing his hand and spinning in. For a moment she thought he was going to drop her and she hesitated.

"It's alright darlin', I've got you," Angie realized how close his face was to hers, "I do okay for not having dance training?" he smiled smugly.

"I...uh," she stuttered dumbly

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled still not letting go of her.

"Just let me up Jefferson,"

"As you wish Schuyler," he swiftly spun her out of their current position.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked

"Depends," he shrugged straddling the chair once more.

"Can you come here early and help me teach my students the dance? It'll be easier to teach with an actual partner,"

"Okay, on one condition," she groaned, "you have to come over to my place and help me grade papers," she froze

"Is this your sad way of asking me out on a date?" she crossed her arms looking at him through the mirror.

"Well if you wanna call it a date then sure, it's a date see you tomorrow morning," he grabbed his tie, and starting towards the door.

"I never agreed," she called after him.

"Too late I'll see you tomorrow morning lovely!" he winked at her over his shoulder. 

Angie scoffed loud enough so he could hear her, but when she was sure he couldn't see her, she smiled.


	3. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The babysitter will be here soon, what are my rules?"
> 
> "No sex on the couch?"
> 
> "Thomas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is trash and so am I  
> Also this sucks and so do I...  
> I'm beginning to see a pattern.  
> Please leave some feedback on this bc idek

"T.J. get down here please!" Thomas closed his book sighing, he loved his parents dearly, but he wished they'd wait to call him when he wasn't reading a good book.

"Mom, I told you I want to go by Thomas now," he said as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh honey, no matter what name you go by you'll always be my little T.J." his mother planted a kiss on his cheek, he groaned but a smile was still on his face.

"The babysitter will be here soon, what are my rules?"

"No sex on the couch?"

"Thomas!"

"I know the rules Ma, why do you even need a sitter, I'm perfectly capable!"

"Really, is that why your five year old sister was on the roof the last time we left you in charge," his father laughed putting him in a headlock.

"Alright, alright point taken, I'm the worst care taker," Thomas broke loose from his grip, "I'll just be in my room getting a workout in," he said as tried to retreat up the stairs

"Hey T.J. you forgot something,"

"Really? I don't think I did,"

"T.J." his mother sighed impatiently

"I know I know," he said walking back over and putting his arm around his mother, he planted a kiss on her cheek, "love you ma," he smiled.

"Love you too sweetie," she replied caressing his cheek, "shave you look like a wild animal," as if on cue the doorbell rang.

"That's my cue to retreat to my room for the night, I'll send the brat down," Thomas finally was up the stairs without being interrupted, "Penny, the sitter is here," he gave his sister's door three quick knocks before heading back into his room.

His room was pretty large, it had enough room for his own little private gym where he could work out without interruptions or distractions. Thomas changed into is workout clothes opting out of wearing a shirt knowing he'd just get too hot under it. 

He didn't know how long he'd been working out, all he knew is he was thirsty and exhausted. Without thinking he walked downstairs into the kitchen shirtless to get a bottle of water, as he closed the fridge he came face to face with a girl, who screamed, loudly, in his face.

"Who are you?" her dark brown eyes were filled with anger and terror, but mostly anger.

"Who am I? What are you doing in my house?" he said back.

"Thomas calm down, this is my babysitter, Angelica, Angelica this is my older brother Thomas." Penny explained from the doorway of the kitchen, the two teenagers remained in a standoff in the kitchen. Angelica was short, with dark black hair and dark skin, she was curvy, but looked pretty well musculed.

"What are you staring at?" Angelica snapped taking his attention away from her body from a split second.

"Don't mind him Angelica, he's weird, lets go back to watching the movie it's starting to get good!" Penny grabbed Angelica's hand pulling her out of the kitchen, "Thomas watch with us, it's your favorite!"

"Is your favorite really the Lion King?"

"No, she's lying, besides I have to shower," Thomas trudged up the stairs even further exhausted by his encounter with the babysitter. 

He scrubbed his body furiously in the shower, how dare she talk to him like that in his own house. She was being a little brat she was annoying, and hot, she had the most perfect body, he would've stood there staring like an idiot for the rest of the night if she let him. Thomas's hand was creeping down his stomach, he stopped himself before going any further, he couldn't touch himself to the thought of his sister's annoying hot babysitter. He planned to spend the rest of his evening shut up in his room avoiding the she-devil who was watching his sister, but he realized he hadn't even eaten dinner. Thomas contemplated staying in his room and starving for the rest of the night, or at least till his parents got home and she left, but his hunger proved too strong.

"Alright Pen, time for bed," he heard Angelica say as he passed Penny's room, that's weird, he's the only one who was allowed to call her Pen.

"Just one more story Angie please!" Penny begged, Thomas watched from the doorway, Angie was sitting on the edge of the bed, Penny was tucked snugly under the covers.

"Honey, I've already read you three, it's time for bed," 

"Well can you read me another Tommy?" Penny noticed her brother standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Angie glared at him.

"This is my house I'll stand wherever I want, and yes Pen, I'll read you another story," Penny flashed him a gap toothed smile, "you can go wait downstairs, I'm a pro at putting little ones to bed," he smirked at her.

"Which is why I'm being paid to do it," Angie stood and exited the bedroom.

Thomas rolled his eyes grabbing what he knew was his sisters favorite book off the shelf, she was snoring by the time the book was over, he placed a kiss on her forehead whispering goodnight and headed downstairs.

"She's out like a light, you might not wanna get used to this job, I'll probably be taking over soon," Thomas grinned at Angie smugly as he passed her on his way to the kitchen.

"Alright 'Tommy', I have no idea what your problem is, but I'm not going anywhere, so you'd better get used to having me around," Angie was now standing and talking to him from the living room, he ignored her as he rummaged through the cabinets. "Hey fuck face, I'm speaking to you!" she walked into the kitchen slamming a cabinet as he tried to look through it.

"What the hell did you just call me?" he spat, she seemed to shrink to half her size, he backed her into the counter, "I asked you what you just called me," he said punctuating each syllable. 

"Nothing," she spat back trying to seem tough

"No don't pull that bullshit, I want to hear what you said," he rested a hand on the counter on either side of her.

"Fuck face, " she said slowly and clearly, he clenched his jaw glaring at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl," her voice rose a little

"You sure are acting like one, throwing a little fit because I won't pay attention to you," a humorless chuckle crept into his voice, "maybe I should treat you like I would treat a child,"

"I'm not a child," she argued weakly

"Want me to put you in time out? Make you take a nap?" she refused to look at him, "bend you over this counter and give you a spanking?" she was shocked he could tell by the way she held back a gasp.

"I'm not a child," she repeated, contradicting herself by pouting her plump lips.

"I don't think so I think you need to be taught a lesson," Thomas could feel her knees shaking, "do you want that?"

"Want what?" she snapped

"Do you want me to teach you how to be a good girl?" he asked lowly, she arched herself against him nodding wordlessly, "words, I want to hear you say it.

"Yes, I want you to teach me a lesson,"

"You want me to teach you a lesson what?" he leaned in closer. 

"Teach me a lesson please," she breathed trying to push herself closer to him, but he pushed her back against the counter kissing her hard enough to bruise, her slight squeal muffled by his lips.

He didn't know how they'd ended up like this, one second fighting, the next second he was bending her over a counter in the kitchen. He ran his fingers down the curves of her sides making her shiver, he lifted the skirt of her dress slightly revealing her lacy underwear.

"Lesson one, you don't come into someone else's house and be rude," he gave the backs of her thighs a slight smack a slight gasp past her lips. "Lesson two, when someone doesn't give you attention for your rude behavior, you will not throw a fit," he moved his hand further up and delivered another smack.

"You said you were teaching me a lesson, not two," Angie said through her teeth in a high and whiny voice, he gave her a quick hard smack directly on her left cheek.

"Lesson three, don't talk back," he tried to hide the grin in his voice, but failed. His hands were at her hips, she started arching back towards him, "what do you think you're doing?" he asked holding her hips into place.

"Please," she whined

"Please what?"

"Touch me, whatever you want, I don't care just please," she was whimpering and whining writhing against his hands. 

Thomas hiked her skirt up more trying to remove her panties so quickly he heard the sound of fabric ripping

"Hey those are expensive!"

"Shush, I'll buy you new ones," he pulled his gym shorts down slightly freeing his hard cock, he started by teasing the head of his cock at her entrance.

"Please Thomas more," his name on her lips sounded so good, he wanted her to repeat it so he kept teasing, "Thomas stop teasing please," she was so desperate she sounded close to tears. 

He thrust into her slowly inch by inch until he was fully inside her, she started pushing back against him, he took the hint and started thrusting into her. Thomas let out a low moan lightly running his fingernails down her back, Angie was moaning wildly, he pulled out turning her around and plunging back into her deeper.

"Keep quiet babygirl," he placed a hand over her mouth muffling her sounds of pleasure as he thrust into her harder. The only sounds in the kitchen was the sound of skin on skin and muffled grunts and moans.

"T-Thomas," her body went limp against his as she rode out her orgasm her legs shaking, he followed soon after holding on to the counter to keep balance, he pulled out and gently let her feet touch the floor.

"My parents should be home soon, you might wanna clean yourself up if you want to work for us again," Thomas pulled his gym shorts back up.

"I work for your parents not you," she snapped picking up her panties that Thomas had ripped, "how am I supposed to wear these ever again?" 

"Don't just go home with the thought of me ripping them off and making you sweat and moan," he tried not to smile at her shocked face.

"Believe me it wasn't that memorable, I've already forgotten," within seconds she was backed against the counter again.

"I could give you a refresher right now babygirl," she whimpered in response.

The front door opening came to Angie's rescue, the pair jumped apart and tried to look innocent, Thomas swiped the pair of panties and hid them in his pocket.

"Angie, T.J. we're home!" his mother called

"In the kitchen Ma!" he called back, his parents entered, Thomas hoped they didn't look too flushed.

"How was she tonight?"

"She was absolutely lovely, your daughter is a sweetheart," Angie smiled picking up her coat from the hook.

"What about this one? I hope he didn't wear you out too much," his father chuckled putting an arm around Thomas, Angie was turning red.

"He was fine, s-stayed in his room most of the time anyways," she tried to seem calm, but Thomas could tell she was freaking out.

"Guys c'mon she's probably tired, she had a pretty rough night," Thomas grinned, Angie's eyes found the floor.

"He's right honey, just pay her so she can get going," his father handed Angie a crisp $50 bill which she shoved into her coat pocket.

"T.J. walk Angie to her car,"

"No ma'am that's not necessary, I'm just parked on the street,"

"It wasn't a question Miss Schuyler, it won't feel right you walking all by yourself, come on hon, let's get to bed, " his mother planted a kiss on his cheek and headed for the stairs.

The air was freezing as he walked down the drive and to her car she dug into her pocket and fished out her keys.

"Quick question, how's the breeze feel?" he smirked as she opened the door.

"Refreshing," she deadpanned slamming the car door before he could get another word in. 

While Thomas was in bed that night he felt something in his pocket, he smirked to himself feeling a bit accomplished when he pulled out her pair of ripped panties.


	4. I'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll never leave you, as long as you're mine I'm yours,"
> 
> "Okay I'm yours..."
> 
> "Okay then you're stuck with me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit wanted to cry while writing this...  
> I've never written anything like this so please give feedback, positive or negative is welcome as long as it's constructive.

Angie was stirred from her sleep by her partner tossing and turning, she opened her eyes trying to adjust her vision to the dark room.

"Thomas stop moving," she mumbled trying to snuggle into his side, but he was moving too much. When she sat up she noticed how feverish he look, his skin covered in sweat.

"No," he gasped out loud, Angie realized he was having a nightmare, "no!" he called out louder.

"Thomas baby wake up," she sat up on her knees gently shaking his arm, he sat up straight gasping for air, "calm down, you're okay I'm here," she placed a soothing hand on his back rubbing gently.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he took in a shaky breath and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up.

"Wait do you wanna talk about it?" she moved closer to him carefully

"There's nothing to talk about, I said I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" she pressed trying to hold his hand

"Angie drop it I said I'm fine!" he ripped his hand away from her, "I'll be back," he slipped on a pair of shoes and walked out of the bedroom

"Where are you going?" Angie stumbled out of bed after him

"Out!" he called as he slammed the door leaving her feeling hurt and confused, usually her Thomas was an open book, this wasn't like him.

She made herself tea and waited up for him on the couch, pondering over what could be wrong, she waited for hours fighting off sleep and drinking cup after cup of tea. It was almost 5 a.m. when Thomas stumbled back in, drunk.

"Where have you been, I was worried about you?" she asked standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just out, can you let me be?" he slurred hanging his coat on the hook, "I'm going back to sleep," she grabbed his arm harshly stopping him in his tracks.

"No! We're talking about this! You can't just start treating me like shit just because you're upset!" he ripped his arm out of her grasp

"Don't touch me!" he screamed in her face making her jump back, Thomas rarely yelled.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, I'm trying to help!"

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Well I didn't ask if you wanted it, now tell me what's wrong so I can help, please Thomas," she pleaded with him.

"Please don't make me talk about it, Angie please," his voice was whisper soft now, "I told myself I'd never talk about it..." he sounded close to tears at this point.

"Thomas I want to help you please just tell me," she caressed his cheek, he leaned into her touch.

"You won't love me anymore if I tell you," a tear slid down his face, Angie caught it with her thumb wiping it away.

"Nothing will make me stop loving you, ever," she promised him her voice almost sticking in her throat, he took a deep shaky breath and sat down on the couch, she sat next to him leaning on his shoulder.

"I-I was fourteen, and I went to a summer camp, the same one I'd been going to since I was eight, I loved that camp, mostly because of one of the counselor. He was an older man, older than the other counselors, and he took a liking to me, I always got special treatment from him, like extra dessert and more freetime, I thought it was because he was a nice guy, but I was wrong," Thomas swallowed painfully. "One night before lights out, he came and got me, he said he had something cool to show me, like an idiot I went with him. H-He got me alone in the woods and he- oh god," he started sobbing loudly putting his face into his hands

"Baby it's okay..." she held back tears of her own running her fingers through his hair trying to soothe him.

"No it's not, I'm filthy and disgusting, you should hate me," he said, sobs still wracking his body.

"I don't hate you I love you so much Thomas,"

"Why? Why are you still here, I told my last girlfriend and she left me, she said she couldn't handle it,"

"Well you dated and idiot before you dated me, she didn't really love you if something like that made her leave. You're so strong and brave, that's the reason I love you." she held his face in her hands wiping and kissing his tears away.

"I'm so sorry I got mad at you, I just keep having nightmares and I want to forget it, you were just trying to help, and I'm just sorry," he was beginning to hyperventilate 

"Thomas baby, it's okay, I forgive you," she pressed her forehead to his trying to calm him and keep him from getting sick.

"He didn't even go to jail, I was too scared to tell anyone, he did it to me and he probably did it to more boys before he died," Angie went on trying to shush him and keep him calm.

"You're fine, you're safe now, and he won't hurt you again, I promise,"

"C-can we just go back to bed now?" she wanted him to talk more, she wanted to help him and make him feel safe so badly, but she could see he was worn out already, so she didn't pry.

"Of course," she stood up still holding his hand and as they walked back to the bedroom. When they first laid down, Thomas had his back turned to her and wasn't touching her. 

"Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"Please hold me? I want you to know I'm here," there was a long pause of silence, and she was afraid she'd upset him again, until he rolled over and pulled her close, entangling their limbs together.

"I love you, so much," his voice was almost choked off with emotion.

"I love you too," she buried her face into his chest.

Angie woke before him, but let him sleep late into the morning, she knew he was exhasted from the emotional stress he just went through. When he finally emerged from the bedroom she was on the couch book in hand, he laid across the couch placing his head in her lap.

"I thought you left me..."

"I'll never leave you, as long as you're mine I'm yours," she smiled running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay I'm yours..."

"Okay then you're stuck with me,"


	5. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait being married is a problem?"
> 
> "It is when your period is late,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk about my writing anymore and I could really use some feedback.  
> Anyway I hope you read and enjoy this!

"You ever thought of kids?" Thomas asked his wife of only fourteen hours as they sat next to each other on a plane.

"No," Angie snorted, "never thought of it, and even if I did, it would be kid, not kids," she emphasized the s on the end of kids. "I never really saw kids in my future, too much to worry about," she shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Okay then," he chuckled at her, holding her hand, "I feel the same way I guess, but if you ever change your mind it could be pretty fun," he smirked, Angie smacked him in the chest as he tried to kiss her neck.

Months had gone by, and Angie was late, she was never late, and she was freaking out. So she did what any logical person would do, she called her sister.

"Well hello Mrs. Jefferson, what can I do for you?" Eliza giggled into the phone, "it's still so weird that you're married!"

"Shut up Eliza we have bigger problems than that!"

"Wait being married is a problem?"

"It is when your period is late," Angie whispered into the receiver

"But that's fantastic news, you could give me a little niece or nephew, I can be the cool Aunt Eliza I've always wanted to be!" her sister was squealing into the phone, making her ears bleed.

"Well yippie for you, come over to my place, and pick up a pregnancy test on your way," she hung up before Eliza could speak again.

Angie couldn't do this, she was freaking out, having a baby was at the top of her list of scary things she didn't want to do. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her and she found herself leaning over the toilet getting rid of her lunch.

"Angie? What's going on?" Thomas was home, "are you sick baby?" just at the word she was heaving into the toilet again.

"M-must've ate something bad, I'll be fine," she wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist, "what are you doing home?" she asked standing and flushing the toilet.

"Just dropped by to check on things, and see if you were here," he smiled attempting to give her a kiss

"No Thomas I have throw up breath, that's gross," she put her hand over his mouth pushing him away.

"Alright, but when I get home tonight I'm getting that kiss," he surrendered settling for kissing her on the forehead, "I love you, and I'll see you tonight," Angie didn't breathe until she heard the front door shut.

He was going to be so upset, she didn't want to tell him or even deal with the situation, Angie was terrified, and that wasn't a word she'd use often.

"Dearest sister, I'm here!" Eliza called as she entered the apartment.

"There you are, what took so long?"

"I got you your favorite cookies...I thought they'd calm you down a little," Eliza handed her a bag from her favorite bakery.

"Thanks sis," Angie took a huge bite out of the double fudge cookie, "did you get the other things?" she was beating around the bush, fearing if she heard any word pertaining to pregnancy she would be sick again.

"Of course," Eliza held up a little paper bag which Angie snatched up quickly heading to the bathroom, "is it bad I'm a little excited about this?" Eliza was standing outside the bathroom door while her sister took the test.

"Yes, because I'm terrified, what'll I tell Thomas? We both said we didn't see kids in our future, now I could be popping one out in about nine months," she capped the test and washed her hands coming out of the bathroom. "We have to wait five minutes," she placed the test on the table.

"Angie, I don't think he'll be upset, you guys have a great marriage, and kids will only make that better," 

"Eliza, I'm not sure you understand how scary this is for me," tears filled her eyes

"C'mon, we're all here for you,"

"What if he isn't?"

"Then I'll kill him and help you raise this baby on your own," Eliza never failed to make her laugh in situations like this, "it's been more than five minutes," she commented

"Will you look at it for me?" her sister picked up the test and smiled really wide, "looks like I'll be Aunt Eliza," suddenly Angie's entire world went sideways and Eliza had to steady her to help her into a stool.

"Do me a favor and at least pretend you aren't excited about this, and freak out with me?" Angie snapped, "are you even sure you're reading it right?" she took the test from her, it said pregnant in big clear letters. "Oh fuck me..." she sighed

"Isn't that how you got into this situation?" that earned Eliza a death glare, "alright, I'll let you be, it seems like you need some space," she grabbed her purse and heading for the front door.

Angie felt like puking again, she hid the test and the box in the trash and headed for the bedroom to lay down and calm her stomach. She laid there pondering what was actually happening, and started to cry. She couldn't imagine being a mother, she was at the pinnacle of her career, a baby was going to bring all of that to a screeching halt, thinking of that just made her cry even harder.

"Angie, what's wrong?" she hadn't even heard Thomas come in.

"You're home early," she commented trying to wipe her face quickly, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Eliza said you weren't feeling well, so I came home as quick as I could," Thomas placed a hand on her thigh, "what's wrong beautiful?" he asked.

"My stomach just hurts, you shouldn't have come home, I'm fine," 

"Really, is that why you're laying in bed crying? I'm taking care of you tonight, and don't argue with me on this," 

"Thomas," she groaned pulling the covers over her head, "I don't want to be treated like a baby," he responded by pulling them back.

"Don't whine, I want to help,"

"Well I didn't ask for your help, so just go back to work," she yanked the covers back over her head.

"Hey, don't be like that, just because you're sick doesn't mean you get to treat people any old way," he tried pulling the covers back again but she held on tight.

"God, just go away Thomas!" Angie ripped the covers back getting out of bed and pushing past him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To get some alone time, why do you want to come and treat me like a baby?" she slipped on her sneakers and went for the door.

"Angie get back here or I swear,"

"There's nothing you could threaten me with to make this situation any worse," the door slammed behind her and she went straight for the elevator, the door closed before Thomas could even come out of the apartment after her. 

When she got out of the building she ran for blocks, not stopping until she felt like she would pass out, she sat down on a bench out of breath, and cried. 

"Penny for your thoughts darling," an older women sat next to her, handing her a tissue.

"Do you always offer to be a random therapist for crying girls on park benches,"

"No, but I'm feeling a bit nice today," the women sat down next to her, "I'm Allison, and you?" 

"Angelica," she answered taking the tissue and wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying dear?"

"I had a fight with my husband," she sniffled, "and I was really mean to him, then I stormed out."

"Well why did you guys start fighting,"

"He came home early from work because my sister told him I was sick, but I'm fine and he insisted on taking care of me and treating me like a-"

"Baby?" Allison interrupted, "honey I wish my husband would do that for me, love him to death but he's not really good at things like that,"

"I just have a lot on my mind and I want to be left alone," Angie blew her nose and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's on your mind that you can't share with your husband?" Angie couldn't believe she was about to admit this to a stranger in the park.

"I'm pregnant," another round of tears from Angie.

"Dear that is nothing to cry about, babies are a blessing," the women explained placing a soothing hand on Angie's shoulder. 

"I'm not ready for kids, I never even wanted kids," she was full on sobbing at this point.

"Honey, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, you'll never be ready for kids, you learn as you go along." Allison glanced at her watch, "speaking of kids, I have to go pick mine up."

"What should I do?" Angie asked

"Go home, tell your husband, and just let everything take its course, it will turn out fine in the end," Allison picked up her purse, "having the baby is the easy part, just wait for the teen years hon," she walked away leaving Angie on the bench. 

She didn't go home immediately instead taking her time walking around the small park, the chill making her wish she brought a jacket with her. As she was walking she came across a happy couple pushing a stroller around, they looked...happy. That could be them, the thought made her feel nervous, but she felt a twinge of something else, excitement. Suddenly she broke into a full sprint in the direction of their apartment, she burst through the door out of breath.

"Where the hell did you go? I was worried about you!" Thomas was scolding her immediately when she walked in, "how dare you walk out on me like that don't you ever-"

"I'm pregnant," she cut him off, he was stunned into silence.

"Pregnant?" he asked, Angie nodded, not trusting her voice, "how long have you known?"

"Since this morning, I-I just didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react," her voice kept getting quieter, she waited for some time of reaction from him.

"How I'd react?" Angie braced herself for the worst, "this is the best news I could've ever heard!" he exclaimed pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

"What?" her words were muffled by him squeezing her face into his chest.

"I'm going to be a daddy," he said with a goofy grin plastered on his face, "this is so perfect, you're so perfect," he showered her with kisses.

"You're really happy?"

"Yeah, you aren't?"

"Well I am now that I see how excited you are, but I'm scared too," she admitted.

"I'm here for you always, you don't have to be scared," he pulled her in for another kiss, and Angie really believed him. 

Nine months and fourteen hours of labor later, a beautiful baby girl was placed into Angie's arms, it was their baby. 

"What's her name honey?" one of the nurses asked

"Allison, Allison Elizabeth Jefferson," she stated almost bursting at the seams with love and joy, Thomas was standing next to her in awe of his daughter.

"Do you wanna hold her?" she asked, he nodded eagerly, she carefully passed the little girl to him.

"Hey Allie, it's your daddy," there were tears in his eyes as he greeted his daughter for the first time, "she's so perfect and little," he sniffled a little

"She's yours, of course she's perfect," 

"No she's ours babe,"


End file.
